


Holiday Lights, Or, Don't Divvy Up Your Inheritance In Front of Your Father

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most days, Dean Winchester does and doesn't regret having kids. It just depends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Lights, Or, Don't Divvy Up Your Inheritance In Front of Your Father

Ramona Winchester (soon to be Drake, according to the large, sparkly diamond perched on her left ring finger), bit her lip and crossed her arms as she watched her father climb the decidedly hazardous ladder, an armful of Christmas lights trailing down behind him. 

“I don’t know about this, Daddy,” Ramona said. 

Her kid siblings stood next to her; Jamie, the second oldest, braving the snow in nothing but a gray undershirt and jeans, Matt bundled up, complete with a fur-lined cap, and Emily huddled into her over-sized sweatshirt and shorts. Snow stuck to Ramona’s and Jamie’s blonde, and Matt’s and Emily’s red hair.

“Yeah, come on, Dad,” Matt said. “We don’t need lights.” 

“Shut up!” Dean snapped. 

“Dad, come on,” Jamie echoed. “That ladder is older than you.” 

Dean leaned over to look down at them, and nearly lost his footing. He gripped the gutter on the side of the house to steady himself. “You brats aren’t helping!” 

Emily shook her head. “He is so gonna die.” 

“Shut up!” Dean repeated. 

“I call his music collection,” Jamie told them. 

“I get the books,” Matt said.

“The car is mine,” Ramona chimed in.

“In your dreams!” Emily cried.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Stop divvying up your inheritance! I’m not gonna die!” 

“You will someday,” Jamie pointed out. “We’re preparing for the inevitable.” 

“You’re all demon spawn!” Dean shouted down, nearly dropping the lights. “I’m disowning all of you!”

Matt grinned. “Of course you are.” 

“I mean it!” 

“We know you do,” Emily nodded. 

“Don’t mock me!” 

“We take you very seriously,” Jamie said solemnly. “Pie habit, porn collection…and by the way? When he dies, we are not keeping the porn.” 

“We’ll give it to Uncle Sammy,” Ramona smiled. 

Dean growled to himself as he got to work. “Damn ungrateful kids.” 

Bellow, he heard giggles and laughter, and then felt the ladder steady itself a little. When he looked down, all four of them were holding onto it. He sighed and grinned just a little.


End file.
